An Undiscovered Truth
by Akiba-Prime
Summary: Old war vendettas are in play and History could likely be corrected, where the past holds the key for a lost Planets salvation. Onyx Prime is far from giving up with destroying all that is known.
1. Odd Routine

From where the purple sweep sat, arms crossed over his chassis while observing Konig clench her denta. Those amber optics fixed... no, it was more along the lines of obsessive stareing at the glass of energon.

"Your fretting again. Now then where is that snide confidence?" Cyclonus quirked his helm with calm intelligence.

Venting a sigh the femme snatched up her personalized Data Pad, knocking over the energon and flicked through the holographic pages.

"I'm perfectly alright." Three words laced into disgruntled growl of exasperation.

Anything to draw thoughts from the impending reunion with the mech that had long before, became her Conjunx Endura. Damn it now she couldn't stop trying to think of correct greetings... What even was the best way to meet someone she'd not be able to remember- well not right away.

He chuckled at her predictive response.

"Oh, do shut it, Cycy." She sneered sheepishly, not once shifting her attention from the pad.

Silence answered after Cyclonus gave his best 'whatever' shrug. There was no talking when she was like this, even now that had never changed. You are inconveniently stubborn, it almost exhausting.

"Then why did you seek me out!?" Konig snarled as she snapped optics up towards him, slamming the data pad down.

Instantly she was then on her pedes, leering at the larger mech as though she could just about rake clawed servos across his face. No sooner that this thought entered her consciousness Konig sharply let slip an annoyed screechy whirring.

"I can be insensitive, but not as much as you where." He chuckled once a glimpse of mischief flashed across her faceplate. "Finish that drink while you can. Arcee will flip if I allowed you to leave, with no top up."

"Arcee was here?" Sounding a pang of grief that she'd not had the chance to properly thank the pinkette.

All this time the Scraplette recharging on the femmes lap, only now stirred. Optics flicking on. They where bright purple, almost as large as the bulbous head of the bizzare metal muncher. Just as Konig was- the scraplette... Bob, was carnival but fussy with what he would eat. To say the least Bob was even now it somewhat concerned Cyclonus. Right now, as he stared at it. It stared back with them big bright optics, and considered how Skywarp would react. More so to the fact that the last he and the fauna-femme had met, she'd attempted to snuff his spark.

"I don't... think I can do this." Finally she was opening up about it all.

Raising a servo to her face, Konig moved back with a shake of her helm. Just knowing that it was just possibly to awkward in confiding in Cyclonus now. With a growl he got up and walked towards the door.

"I've overstayed and caused you some confusion." He paused, ready for a argument to start. But heard her instead move over to the window and say nothing.

So then this was it and he shouldn't be - but the purple mech was surprised, it hurt. He knew it shouldn't. He had no right when they both had affections for someone else. Forcing himself to exit for now, passing the awaited guest on his way towards the stairway.

"Cyclonus! How is Silverwolf? Is she..." Skywarp pushed with great concern.

"Functional? Just know she prefers her created name, as who she was meant to be." Gesturing to the door at the end of the hallway.

If he'd been human then Skywarp's palms would be sweating right now, this was what he though. A minute. Two minutes, maybe more - the black and purple seeker stood, lingering his servo over the handle. Yet he just couldn't find the will to open the fragging door. From the other side he could detect a familiar energy signature, her signature. It was then enough to bring forth Skywarp's cocky grin when the door swung open.

Skywarp scrunched his faceplate at the sight of the sapphire femme. She looked a little like as she used to, but with drastic changes such as neon pink markings around her helm. Just a little around her her frame, the struggle was lithe as it always had been.

"I could smell you just lurking out there, Skywarp... right?" Ignoring his stare without meaning to come off distant.

Moving to step aside, inviting the ex-Deception inside. Of course however Skywarp simply couldn't contain himself, throwing arms around Konig. Optical shutters blinked to replicate suprise towards the mech and yet it seemed so right.

"I've been so lost without knowing if you where alive or..." Dimming optics he rested his helm against hers.

Servos rose to gently pull him from embracing her. "Do you ever think before you act?"

"Your as harsh as ever, but this feeling of insanity didn't stop me from believing in you." Was he even listening at all to what she meant? Skywarp had always been nervous around the cybervore. Every time she was there- her voice, pride - he loved everything about her. It was enough to put his smug confidence off... even now. Though right now hid anxiety was down to trying to pretend that nothing had changed. Pain flickered across his optics.

She had seen it and averted her own, taking a step back as she rose a servo so clawef digits gripped the wrist of her opposite arm, causing a dent. "I'm sorry I just need time."

"No," reaching to grab at her servo and stopping the femme from hurting herself. "Geeze, you'd think you and bunny head where related. It's okay, Konig." Even with a gut wrenching pain within Skywarp knew he had to be patient. The last time he'd seen her like this - had been when his own conscious had been comprised by D-Void. "It's confusing for you. But I promise, you arnt-"

Narrowed optics suddenly glared bittersweet at him.

"I... Ahhh- I mean." Darn what could he even say? Anything to prevent that burning glare, so instead he chuckled. Raising his servo to the back of his helm.

With a scoff, "Just because I'm a femme don't mean you get to treat me like I'm incapacitated."

And their she was. At least she'd said something he could recognize, putting a small part of the seeker at ease. Skywarp just stood there watching as Konig went on to busy herself at getting a second glass cube to fill with light grade.

**Several hundred years before-**

"If you fall then we go down together~." Seriously hushed words hissed from the white/blue femme stalking a little ahead of the wounded flyer, Skywarp limping along.

They where creeping through the old cataclysm below Kaon, after the black/purple mech had come to break her out, after getting caught up in the political war with the corrupted senators who where now Decepticons.

With a cocky smirk, "Aww, arnt you sweet dear." Her servo reaching to clamp over his mouth while raising a digit over her lip components.

"Shhh, before you get us /both/ caught." removing her digit and petting his face as she peeked round the corner. Scanners displayed two energy signatures moving in their direction.

Skywarp grabbed her arm and ran down the opposite passageway, pulling her along and all the way she had that malicious smirk.

"Like you said. The last thing we need is an unplanned confrontation with these nutters, for frag sake!" Finding that the door ahead was on red.

Some day this was turning out to be, at this rate the whole day would be wasted with getting out of Kaon. Even if Silverwolf found the whole predicament rather entertaining. But he had better things in mind, and there was no way any fragging one would spoil that. So as soon as they reached beyond the systems security he warped.

Setting off his Transformation to a FF Eagle in synchronicity with Silverwolf, and her Turbo-Wolf mode raceing off after Skywarp, lungeing up to make contact with a claw and they warped. Coming to a space bridge where they where greeted by a complaining Starscream. Who already was holding his arms over his chassis, which meant that Arcee had already punched him a few times. More apparent as she was stood off from the scenario, stabbing at the ground muttering.

"Arcee!" Silverwolf whirred joyously, stalking over to glomp the taller femme who embrace her back.

"Can't leave you two alone for a hour can we?" Skywarp huffed, jabbing a digit to the pinkette in a manner of accusation.

Inclineing her helm Arcee would just grin darkly chuckling.

"Can you lot cease egging each other on!" Silverwolf snapped while curiously eyeing the quadrant digits Skywarp was putting into the bridge controls.

"Fair enough, so long the clown here dosnt take you some place dumb." Rolling optics.

With a surprised whirr Silverwolf stared between her friend and sparkmate. "Where exactly are-"

"Arcee, it was meant to be a surprise!" Skywarp whined sulkingly.

I don't know where we're going but I'll enjoy anyways. Silverwolf spoke through their bond giving him a bright warm gaze.

"You do know she hates surprises. So make it count." He could almost think Arcee was the one with Silverwolf, or at least acted like her creator. Not that he could blame Arcee for watching out for Silverwolf. He'd tried to reassure the pinkette on occasions that he wouldn't let anything happen to the cybervore. Even Cyclonus had warned Skywarp - as the purple sweep had not only been her commander, but a friend that had helped her break free of D-Void. Though it had taken the death of Galavtron for sense to be shocked into her. At spark, beneath that sadistic nature they'd discovered that she was not much of a fighter and the war had drove her over the edge.

"Alright, we're off. Nobody kill each other while I snatch the peace keeper away." Skywarp burst into laughter at his own joke, as everyone else just facepalmed.

"By the Primes your such a idiot." Silverwolf affectionately gave him a shove into the open portal.

One pede infront of the other to quickly catch himself. Skywarp tutted at her, brining servos up to cover her optics. Alright, no peeking till I say. he chuckled.

This was exciting but she felt embarrassed to say or let him know, letting the seeker guide her forward even as they passed through the gate of the space bridge. One step at a time and still his servos remained over her optics. Just to let him know she was aware of how long they'd been walking she vented a sigh.

We're almost there. Your going to love this I promise you. there was an edge of being proud of himself in those words.

"Skywarp." wavering some excitement before stopping herself.

His servos slid from her optics and lowered to her servos, even then she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A sharp whirr slipped forth. Her frame swayed a little, but this was expected which was why he held onto the femme prone to fainting when surprised. They where stood up on a balcony of yellow stone that jutted out from the largest of the pyramid temples. Parts where cracked in the foundation's though where the rails where missing. Bright gold optics swerved round to gaze up at the temple, sweeping back towards the scene of the ruined city below encircled by a vast forest of red trees and towering transmetal fungi beneath a purple sky.

Silverwolf struggled to find her voice. "Sky... I thought...-"

"Don't worry it's safe now. Thought that, well you'd missed home and I know because that's why you get moody." Her optics softened and dimmed at this.

Releasing her servos, he would hug her from behind and from out the corner of his optics, Skywarp glimpsed her smiling. It wasn't a cruel or snide smile... it was so real his spark almost imploded. Figuratively speaking. Witnessing that this had in fact been a good idea... one of his best ideas, Skywarp paused to think. Then pointed over to the rolling hills beyond the first few miles.

"So, what's over there?" Breaking the silence after a few clicks.

"There used to be a small tribal setting. That's where," Stepping forward she traced servos over a pillar in the centre of the raised platform they where stood. "a few of us gathered when we where given promise by the benevolent one. Not one of us knew he was anything but..."

Giving herself a shake before turning to Skywarp. "Comon I'll show you around~"

Skywarp woundered if she remembered that day. In fact he didn't know that he'd been stood, staring for so long when a empty glass cube came flying at his helm. Makeing impact. He gave a startled yelp, grasped his face and stumbled over his own pedes.

"It's rude to stare you idiot!" She hissed. Before calming instance, and stepping over to make sure she hadn't actually hurt him.

Holding up a servo, "It's- I'm alright I deserved that."

Damn it what was she thinking? Konig however kept servos up to her faceplate, ashamed about her unneeded outburst. "No. It's not! I don't usually throw things at others heads." Frantically reaching to help him up, and checking his faceplate.

"I don't normally do things like THAT I'm sorry." Now placing her servos tiger, and formally bowing her head.

Rubbing his helm, "Uhhh? Don't worry about it Konig I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be!" She sighed, satisfied that he was alright. "I'm a pacifist so I tend to just resolve problems through talking. I'm not a violent femme... Guess I'm just ahhh-"

"Nervous? Cause I can relate to ya on that." Skywarp casually chuckled Taking a sip of the energy she was still holding out to him, and wow was it good. Just one small sip had the seeker glug down the rest before choking.

"Please do try take it easy." Patting Skywarp on the back till he had managed to stop.

Though after he was no longer coughing the femme proceeded to pat his back . All the while willing herself to stop, so thankfully Skywarp walked across to the shell of data pads and she folded arms. From observing he noticed each had titles.

"Did you write these?" Pulling a familiar title from amongst the rest and opening the holography pages.

"Hmhm, that's one of my first published romances after returning to Vos. I take that you've read it?" Obviously sounding as though she couldn't imagine him as a reader.

"I didn't take you as a romantic." He joked but knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as it came out. "I mean!"

"Don't worry. You have memories that I've lost.. just takes time." Pitting a servo on his shoulder, feeling that this awkward conversation needed her to put him at rest.


	2. Bittersweet

Once an hour had passed and the two had shared small fragments of their daily activities. Skywarp dragged his pedes, entering the elevator at the end of the hallway as he'd hoped that she'd recognize him. Or at least recall something. Having high hopes was like taking a kick to the face. Only difference was he was virtually kicking himself, because what the heck was he expecting? It wasn't as if she would just magically remember everything and be joyed to see him. Or even better, berate him that he should take it easy with his energon.

Venting a sigh as elevator doors slid open to allow him to step into the small square space. Once doors where shut, he rested his helm against the sealed doors. He'd expected to much in such a short time.

"Get a grip will you." He mumbled to himself and just stayed where he was, till the doors opened.

Before the seeker could make so much as a step- a pair of servos shoved him backward, slamming Skywarp Alain the mirrored wall. The offender was as tall as him, decorated with a orange and blue paint work. Vivid green optics narrowing to slits as Skywarp reached for the other mechs throat. But servos had already had him by the throat, dragging the strange attacker out of the lift.

"What the frag is going on!?" Partly panicked he warped.

Just far enough away so that Cyclonus had room to fling the unknown mech across the hallway. In the mid-throw, the mech Transformed into a bulky yet rather ugly Wolf. Only then did Skywarp recognize the mech, not that he'd ever actually met him before this very moment.

Jabbing a digit towards them, "WHAT THE FRAG IS HE DOING ONLINE!?" Skywarp sounding more high pitched than he had wanted.

With a guttural snarl Wierdwolf crouched, fixated on Skywarp regardless of Cyclonus charging towards him. Not till the last few nano seconds, whipping his head round to clamp iron jaws down on Cyclonus's fist.

"Matters are quite under control, Seeker." Wierdwolf growled dangerously.

"Cyclonus?" As if he had asked a question that had yet to be answered.

That expressionless white faceplate turned to Skywarp. "Bludgeon's old lieutenant. Are you going to just stand there, or make yourself useful."

Feeling pressure sink through and crush his balled fist was a nuisance, so perhaps Wierdwolf expected a reaction? Cause he didn't seem rather pleased when he didn't get one. Only a cold stare before Cyclonu's pushed his fist downwards, forcing Wierdwolf to change position that unbalanced the canid mech and forced him to let go. Just as Cyclonus swept a pede to his jaw. Head snapping to the side, following the rest of his frame before hitting the floor. Skywarp brung his elbow down against the spinal structure and paralyzing Wierdwolf for the time.

"You didn't come here by accident, did you? Now think carefully Wierdwolf. Because the wrong answers, this soon will get you killed. Trust me because I'm just dying to kill you now." Stepping forward to loom over Wierdwolf, Cyclonus dropped into a crouch. His mood switching from laidback to his known chilling persona.

"Yeaaaah... I'd listen to him if I where you, ugly." Not that anyone paid Skywarp any notice right now.

With a scoff their captive kept quiet. Even so his being here had Cyclonus's becoming unspeakably aware that Bludgeon or his crew... never did do anyone solo.

"Skywarp, come here and stay close. We need to move. Now." Slowly rising to his full height once more.

If Skywarp where to walk then maybe nothing would have suddenly gone crazy. He warped, appearing next to Cyclonus. That was when bullets started flying. With a menacing growl the purple mech grabbed Skywarp- and poof they where outside. Not what was planned. Internally Cyclonus cursed at Skywarp, but instead smacked him upside the helm.

"I meant upstairs!" Words formed from a roar of a growl.

This had Skywarp jump, but flash a glare of his own. "You should have said you ass!"

Stepping forward with afist raised they where abrupt warped back into the building, inside Konig's quarters. Both options atmosphere. Cyclonus with his fist raised to punch Skywarp. Skywarp aiming his null blaster, and well Konig sat there. Stareing rather baffled by their sudden intrusion

"Ummmmm..." This wasn't looking to good but something quickly had to be said. "How you doooooiiiing?"

That raised fist came smashing and knocked Skywarp over, falling onto the quaint little table. At that very moment a long monotonous sound broke the silence. At first Skywarp thought his audios had broken, about to complain - till he noticed Cyclonus slows backing back just a little. So to then glanced over to Konig. The wide optic femme was making that long vent and it made him nervous.

"I swear if that was your favourite table I'll replace it!" Making an attempt to try fit it back together.

That lingering sound soon turned into a menacing growl. Much closer than he'd last saw her sitting, so when looking back up. She was right there in his face. Optics flaring, there was that vicious gleam in them that he used to see when she was picking a fight. That look when she just wanted to vent her frustrations.

"...femmey?" When yanked to his pedes by Cyclonus before she could act.

Well they assumed wrong. Konig didn't act out as they had hoped, giving them the chance to explain.

"We've got a problem downstairs. That clone twin of yours- And before you ask, it'll be explained latter. Your twin and his squad are here and they mean business." Earning a flat stare from Cyclonus.

Skywarp lifted servos in a /WHAT/ gesture that earned an optic roll.

What are you doing? She has no recollection of what you're telling her.

Turning on Cyclonus and sneering. At least im fragging trying to explain Mr No Talker!

Clenching denta she watched the two seemingly stareing each other down. The corner of her optics twitching, deciding to go yank open a hidden storage space next to the energon dispenser. Mounted on the narrow door was her Energon Sword. Boxed in separate cases where a variety of guns, drawing two and throwing one towards Skywarp. The other slipped into her sub-space after a poor catch by Skywarp.

Both seeker and sweep exchanged a glance.

Stepping forth the black/purple seeker cleared his vocals. "What are you doing?"

"Arming myself, what do you think I'm doing?" She quirked a optic ridge at him.

In turn getting a curious stare from Cyclonus, when footfalls could be heard outside in the hallway. His digit rose to his lip components. All three of them remained quiet while outside.

"Get that door unlocked already." It was Wierdwolf.

No doubt Fenrir and Saleen where out there, the lithe obsidian snipper shoved Fenrir aside. Pressing audios to the door, crimson optics narrowing.

"Do you hear anything?" Wierdwolf inquired as Saleen pressed a digit to her lip components.

So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. But for a slight vibration, not coming from the quarters. Just what was that? Turning with protective visor sliding into place, the armoured femme noticed it wasn't Fenrir or Wierdwolf.

"What's the matter? Is anyone in there or what, sure enough a door shouldn't pose a problem." He snapped. Stomping forward with every intention to kick the door down.

"Shut up and listen!" Saleen hushed loudly.

Fenrir had become aware also, that the small vibrations where getting closer. And more vicious. In a matter of seconds the entire passage shuddered beneath a audiable sonic pulse. Both Wierdwolf and Saleen dropped to their knees, servos raised over their audios and even then the sound grated through them. Fenrir lunged with his mace at the incoming mechanical feline. Like a black blurr upon red limbs, Siax bolted straight for Wierdwolf.

"Distract that thing now" Wierdwolf yelled just when Saleen drew her rifle.

With a clamp of jaws the shoot missed and Saleen felt the artillery get yanked from her grasp, static crackling from the energon claws. This wasn't good! That trade mark form of ability was unmistakable.

Jumping back to avoid a swipe from armed claws, Saleen backed away. "Fall back, now!"

"Are you mad? We've a job to do and by-"

Saleen grabbed Wierdwolf by the neck, getting optic to optic with the mech. Pointing towards Dykran fanatically as Fenrir jumped at the large panthera.

"And go up against a Cybervore? Hell no- I didn't sign up for this sort of mission." With no weapon, and by damn she didn't want to stick around even to retrieve it - she retreated. If Wierdwolf wanted to get the Heart of Daring then he'd have to 're-awaken it himself.

Fenrir swung the mace from where he held onto the back of Siax. It hit, but the armoured was to sturdy to cause more than a scratch.

"Where the pits dose this alloy come from?"

Wierdwolf could almost have facepalmed at what Fenrir said, firing a few rounds of stunners. Each one deflected by some sort of EMP shield. His attack did draw Siax's attention.

Bright gold optics flared dangerously as they fell upon Wierdwolf. "Oh... Sorry about that... trigger fingers." Nervously smirking.

Siax snarled in an unrecognised language that he could only guess to be Dykrayan. Sadly to his own self loathing, Wierdwolf had no idea what the heck the panthera was saying. Only that it wad an obvious threat.

"You don't belong here, yet you prefer to stay in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mocking words enough to annoy the uncertain Wierdwolf. "Should wise up like your comrade did." Brining Fenrir to his knees with an electrifying bite to the helm. Only stopping and releasing the poor excuse of a soldier when his optics offlined and smoke rose from his permanently horrified gasp.

This wasn't how this whole mission was meant to play out.

As if on clue- inside the quarters, Konig moved towards the door when Cyclones grasped her wrist.

"We don't know what's happening out there. And as your one of the newest members of the newly formed Senate-"

Skywarp gasped, "Wait! Your a Senate!?"

"Senator." Cyclonus edged in a growling correction that earned a sulky glare from Skywarp.

Konig had yanked her arm from the purple mech as he cut in. "We can congratulate her latter. We have to prevent past mistakes from repeating, which means you can't go out there."

Why was it that the two always kept things from each other? Venting a sigh, the Senate fauna just tapped her pede on the floor. Waiting for Cyclonus to stop filling in the blanks for the seeker whom even now made her faintly smile.

"It's all clear now." Abruptly waking past and opening the door before either could again pull her back.

Siax stood leaning against the wall, inspecting her left servos when noticing Konig step out, followed by Skywarp and Cyclonus. Instantly Skywarp jumped forward to aim a null ray at the unbelievably tall femme. Who in turn smirked, displaying fanged denta much like Konig's.

Skywarp let out a small yelp. "SHE'S LIKE YOU!?"

His outburst would have Cyclonus flash a exasperation glare. But even he hadn't expected assistance. Perhaps there was explanation for this, obvious by how Konig had seemed at ease as if aware. Thinking about it he did hear the vibrations from just moments before.

"May I introduce you two to Siax. She's my personal bodyguard, each of the Senate members have a security guard for these types of alerts." Upon explaining, Siax gave a not so energetic wave to them.

"All but one retreated." Gesturing to the grey frame of Fenris.

Cyclonus just stared in marvel at the panthera. And she knew, seeing out the corner of her optics and so she winked before turning away. Just that had his spark flutter. Even Skywarp noticed, and he never missed a thing when it came to the obviously awkward turns.

Nudgeing an elbow against Siax. "Heeeey, go get him tiger."

Siax frowned not understanding the phrase, such slang was beyond her understanding regardless of the mischievous laughter from the seeker. Skywarp saw the punch from a mile away, ducking the purple mech then kneed Skywarp in the face.

"AAAA! -NOT YOU TOO!?" Clutching his faceplate as he went down, rolling around.

This exact moment something pulled at her spark- Konig's spark. Oddly she wanted to hit Cyclonus. Gritting denta she stepped over to crouch down beside the seeker. Placing a servo over his helm, leaning in he thought that she was about to kiss him. Unexpectedly she rose to kiss his forehead. Skywarp gulped as it felt that someone had hit him with a truck. It was a painful revoking that the femme he knew was there, and she still loved him. Forcing himself not to embrace her. Skywarp brung servos to her shoulders and gently pushed her away with a dimming of optics.

"I never hated how much this felt." Then he was gone.

Optic shutters blinked, as Konig was left kneeling in the middle of the hallway left confused. Not dareing to raise her gaze from where Skywarp had been. "Did.. I do something?"

"Love can hurt in many ways." Siax held out a servo for when Konig was ready to be helped to her pedes.

The look given by Konig could have frozen anyone on the spot. Siax didn't seem fazed, but Cyclonus knew that look. It wad the same look her had given Whirl when the wrecker had tried to help Cyclonus know the small Minibot had felt the same way towards the sweep.

With a shake of her helm, Konig get up on her own. "I think I just need some space."

**Reality-**

Memories where being blurred. One by one, tampered with just to generate reactions from the subconscious parts as an addition to further learning about how the Dykrayan thought. What triggered joy, pain and how each of the many natures within where able to deal with certain situations that where virtually created. During all this only a small part of what was left knew where exactly she was. What virtual routine she was forced into... it was just a geniusly created reality to keep her consciousness active. With out that. She may as well be offline but instead the empathic Cybervore was imprisoned beneath Garrus-9 inside a containment cell, where clamps held her in place.

From somewhere across the quiet laboratory came the sound of tapping. Now and then, she would become self aware to where she was, and that it was likely that she would event offline here. How long had it been?

Dry fluid - energon stained her face, where a lighter shade of fluid trickled from the corner of optics as tears would. No matter how much she tried to tap into that fainting bond... it seemed impossible to reach out to her Conjunx Endura - sparkmate.

Dimly glowing optics never did move. Not since she'd seemingly broke after the first three month cycles, so the last seven years where just spent staring aimlessly at nothing, if she could even see at all. Never had she moved or made a sound - and now a weak guttural gurggle rattled from Konig.

A singular optic rose from his alternate project to observe. Waiting for any movement that may occur, but after a minute there was nothing. This cued that it was safe enough to approach and check that no cables had come lose, other than that the Logicon knew of her small attempts to find help. It showed in the diagnostics in the data which monitored her health and kept her online.

Running his servo over the clamps, ensuring they where stable he brung that hand up to brush away the fresh fluids that tricked from her optics, curiously observing. "What do you see I do wounder." That cold monotony voice shattered the silence and drew a more clearer whine from the mind-trapped empathic.

"Endure. This will implement and free you, a final favour."

**|| Quota, that life is a lie. Or should I say an artificial life is in play, not what I had in mind to start with. Buuuut, movies and thrillers have a major influence as much as music. Anyway thanks to Eilish's new song I made a plot twist! Siax, Konig aka Silverwolf/Skoll are both my OC characters**.


	3. Never Giving up prt 1

It was on after the next and no amount of Grade would drown out the memories. Skywarp always seemed to have something to hate, one after the other. He'd been like this for to long to ever recall when the High Grade bringing had started. Even recharge was scarce these days... plagued often by memories he wished where no longer there. How long had she been missing now? Wasn't anyone doing anything? It almost felted- no! It actually did feel that everyone had given up. But each day, at any given chance Skywarp would try retrace his Conjunx Endura's steps for any clue he may have missed

Sitting up on his berth the black-purple seeker grumbled. "FRAG it, why!?" Leaning forward, servos rose to his helm. And the seeker would just sit there, brooding.

Day in and day out the living quarters just seemed to big for just him. Even when the occasional company would come around. Thundercracker or Arcee couldn't find the right means to help, not that he cared for trying. Nobody had said it. But their expressions betrayed them, the way they seemed to quietly pity him. He didn't need any slaggers pity! She wasn't offline... she couldn't be when his spark constantly burned.

Not that anyone believed him. Cyclonus would if he'd been here, but the purple mech was away as a member of Rodimus's crew. Arcee had found a Conjunx Endura of her own while Soundwave was unable to get over the loss of Ravage.

Right now he needed to vent his frustrations. Pushing up from the berth, stomping across the room and snatching the doop open. He warped. Off to the first location that came to mind. That being the bar T-Cogs n Chills, for some worth while Energex.

A familiar face had noticed Skywarp. "Haven't seen you in so long, Warps. Doing well?"

"Hoist, frag off and don't bother with me." Skywarp snickered bitterly, ordering a cubex of the good stuff.

Earning a disgruntled glower was all the seeker needed right now. Taking the cubex, gluging down the Energex. Then swinging for Hoist, hooking a arm around his head and balancing the other Decepticon. Retaliation came in the form of grabbing for a table to balance himself. Managing then to shove Skywarp back, just avoiding a balled fist.

"Go walk it off Skywarp!" It was Misfire, the magenta scavenger who worked behind the bar in Konig's place- gestured towards the door.

Wearing that well known - cocky smirk, Skywarp swaggered round the counter till he came face-to-face with the uncertain mech. Skywarp didn't even know if he wanted to follow out with the temptation to lash out. Why did everyone else have to act like nothing was wrong?

"Skywarp? Are you sure everything is alright-" Bomph! The purple-black seeker punched Misfire in the abdomen. Making the scavenger hunch over was the cue for Hoist and Skyfire to pull Skywarp from doing further activities that would hurt Misfire as well as Skywarp further embarrassing himself. Skyfire couldn't make sense of this irrational behaviour. Well, Skywarp was prone to being dramatic to some extent but nevertheless complain irrational.

The large Arial bot gave a Shepard herding push so to guide the intoxicated Skywarp to the quiet area of the bar. "Sit yourself down before I see any need to babysit you." the flier then sighed with a shake of his helm. Watching Skywarp flip him the bird but at least he sat down. "You not helping yourself by acting out. I hope you do realise this, because if you go down this route. You might just end up getting hurt... Maybe worse."

With a scoff, "Are YOU hitting on me? You ain't exactly my type. Not that I have a type, but frag it must hurt seeking Screamer with Windblade."

"I'm afraid your mistaken and I've no interest in you either." If this was how Skywarp was going to behave, he may as well leave. "Forget I even tried." Skywarp then grabbed for Skyfire's arm looking ashamed by what he'd said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Maybe he shouldn't have come out after all. Everything was just so wrong, and there was nothing he could do. Damn it nothing was fair.

Stareing at the table top with servos raised, resting at either side of his helm. Skywarp quietly brooded. Accepting that nothing needed to be said as Skyfire watched over the purple-black seeker while glimpsing Misfire talking to someone over the com-link-

"He's probably snitching me out to TC right now." Skywarp didn't even need to look in order to feel that annoyance from the trine bond he had with his brother.

/Don't be irresponsible and just give me the codes/. With a sigh the Logicon froze.

[Annoyance]

[Impatience]

[Irrationality]

Why where these three coming to mind, of all and any time it was illogical to feel any of these terms of expression. Perhaps a small hiccup in his system. That seemed more rational, accepting that he was still flawed was a necessity for the purple cyclops as that singular optic stared blankly at the many griphs of data on the holographic screen before him. Though his com-linked discord was aimed at the femme he had secured and contained. Through that open communication he heard a barely audible humming. A response, not what he wanted but a response all the same. How curious after years of silence between the two.

/"Think back. Consider the J.A.A.T days with grand fondness."/ Shockwave now made his way over when feeling a push against his connection.

Raising that optic to study her faceplate. Making notes on the data pad, aware that there was a but of a glow within her once dim optics. She couldn't physically see right now but she could sense his energy signature. And she reached out with her own consciousness to touch that link, as it was the only familiar nearest connection within reach. Metaphorically it was as though a fleshling had been held under water - forgot how to breath, and wished to revel in much needed oxygen. But in the blue femmes case she needed the comfort of someone she knew no matter what the circumstances where.

This didn't mean she'd give into the Logicon's unrealistic demands.

/"Shock..."/. Her voice faint but very much there.

No matter how hard he tried there was still no breaking through to that desired Heart of Darkness.

What was he supposed to do? Maybe Skyfire had been right about not being able to sit around and torture himself, it was hard. Skywarp's wing struts sagged and he could feel something inside him breaking. He wasn't strong. He didn't feel that he could stick around, so who knows maybe it was best to set sights on a new designation? Relocate someplace and... start... over. Venting a sigh the purple-black seeker stood outside his quarters, helm resting against the door. One arm raised so he rested a servo over his head while sliding down onto knees.

"Are you watching over me?" Why did she have to leave him behind, it was almost ironic as before Konig came along- nobody gave him a second glance.

Maybe he ought to go see if there was a new Convention going on over on Earth. But that was TC's domain and sanctuary, maybe... would it be intrusion? With a roll of optics that idea was pushed to one side. Best to consider his options before deciding and he had plenty of time.

Meanwhile the pinkette - Arcee just leaned against the door frame to Prowl's office, servo raised with a digit resting against her cheek. Idly observing the interaction between Prowl and Windblade, discussing a possible reformatting for Starscream to acquire a frame he was meant to obtain if not for the disruption of the now ended war.

"What right dose that distrustful Con has for such a privilege? No, it's to risky." Prowl just never did consider matters. Always making a selfish decision on the spot, but Windblade couldn't just say he was wrong.

Briefly lowering her optics which dimed. "I'm aware of Cybertronian history. Nobody is innocent, so righteous claims shouldn't intervene with the outcome." Now setting a data pad on the table. Instantly it activated a 3D design of Starscream's true frame. " suggest you actually think about it."

Prowl did take notice of what was before him. "And your sure this is what you saw during the incident?"

Windblade gave a shrug as if to say 'what do you expect me to say' before, "To question what I see is to question my position as City Speaker."

Arcee chuckled. "She's right and you know it. Give up Prowl, there's no point holding a grudge."

He needed to sit down. Prowl couldn't make any agreement standing up, kr he'd only go and flip a table out of habit. Now thinking about it. The mech did realise how bad of a venting habit it was, that he found himself still standing. Digits gripping the edge of his desk. Arcee leaning on one end while Windblade put her wight on the other side.

"I'm not going to do what you assume." Now finally taking a seat with a relived sigh.

Exchanging a look with the City Speaker, Arcee just smiled. "Can't be to sure when it comes to you."

"I've been meaning to talk with you Arcee. It's delayed to long, but there's been readings of Animatronians scattered through Vos and Iacon. Perhaps you can survey. No action required, not unless you deem it needed." Getting a not so much of a convincing look from the pinkette and Prowl frowned. Rubbing at his temple out of frustration.

"I'll hold your word to it." With that she turned and departed the office.

Flying was good. Getting the open sky all to himself, the force from thrustsers as he streaked across the sky like a blurr. Pivoting and spiralling here and there, creating dangerous turns with ease that no man made jet could do. Skywarp somewhat felt he was close to the edge so he had to get this energy out, one way or the other.

That wad till he became aware of something ahead- flying. With a inward grumble. Skywarp kicked his thrustsers into overdraft, heating his intakes before getting warmed up enough to warp. Close enough to get a better view.

"Wait is that a bird!?" What the pits was a Falcon doing here on Cybertron?!

He hadn't really paid attention to the energy signature or the fact that Maximal existed, formerly known as Animatronians. The Falcon must have heard as it spiralled round to swoop in his direction, not to close. But close enough to get into audio reach.

"I take you've never seen a Maximal before?" There was genuine kindness in her words. It startled Skywarp and made him more careful, or so he wanted to come off as. Far from the case.

There was a long pause to think about which Maximal he'd heard about. "Maximal? Heard of you guys but never had the pleasure of meeting one of ya."

"I'm Airazor. I'm here with Cheetor, he's probably meeting with Windblade right now, so I stretching my wings." Extending a wing towards Iacon to the horizon. Not once taking a optic off the seeker due to the information she'd heard about but Skywarp didn't care.

Transforming and using thrustsers in the base of his pedes to stay airborne. Skywarp gave a circus ring bow. "Huh?! Oh, Skywarp at your service!"

Airazor found this seeker rather humorous it made a nice change from all the serious matters. Sometimes working to much did take a toll. She had laughed though. It made him joyful but at the dame time, unsure. Wing struts twitched anxiously and so instantly he warped- gone. Airazor half expected him to suddenly appear and try jump scare her but no. Getting as far away as possible Skywarp threw a fist at the air in front of himself.

"What the frag are you doing, Skywarp!? Get a slagging grip. Pull yourself together- I... can't do this." Venting a infuriating whine the seeker clasped servos to his face and gave a muffled scream.

/"Skywarp..."/. Ever so faintly his came came as a whisper.

This brung the seeker to a halt, snapping optics left and right as though he would bring those optics to meet those stunning moonlight gold optics. But he was alone. Had it been a cruel trick of his imagination... playing up, spurred by his subconscious. Or maybe she was with him right now?

"Silverwolf?" Skywarp spoke aloud to the silence in some hope or expectations that he'd get an answer.

Patiently he waited, and nothing happened. But still he strained audios to listen for that welcoming voice he'd long come to adore. Oh, how the imagination could play such cruel trickery when there wad nothing left but memories that would never be joined by new memories. Possibilities that would now come to waste.

Never could Skywarp imagine that the very mech his Conjunx Endora had escaped from, was close to pushing Konig into a corner which would resume that long shattered control over her. Though despite Optimus Prime's attempts to put a end to Shockwave's chaotic vendetta, failed. Discounting the few that knew the truth. Many knew not of who Shockwave was and what his intent was. But he was a wrath fuelled mech that would try anything to have Solus returned to him.

Even if it meant fixing friendships just to go ripping old friendships appart all over again. Well, first of all he needed to rekindle the faith Konig had so that she would provide what he needed. But a bond was the most intimate type of relationship. Being ripped out of one, however is and was the the worst kind of pain anyone could have been inflicted. He grimaced at that possible fragment of imagination.

"Hey Warps, you don't look so good there." Bluestreaker pipped up when noticed the purple-black seeker, when stripping out his own quarters.

Frowning Skyward just shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but it annoyed him whenever a bot struck theirs nose in his problems. Uninvited or not- even if it was nice of them - of Bluestreaker. With a disgruntled snort the seeker walked off.

"I don't need anybody's pity." Why did it have to be this way?!

The navy-silver mech watched with a bolt of sympathy as Skywarp trudged away. Unexpectedly finding a servo reaching to rest on his shoulder, Bluestreaker's offering a smile. Seeming to have some great idea no doubt.

"Come on, Warps- I bet you like watching Cyber-Equestr racing?" Bluestreaker gives a thumbs up which earned a sigh.

Lifting a servo to Bluestreaker where Skywarp then brushed the other mech off. "Frag off!"

"Geez, just tryin to be nice ya know?" The navy-silver bot huffed but didn't leave.


	4. Never Giving up prt 2

Previously Bluestreaker had noticed the brooding behaviour from Skywarp, offering to cheer the purple-black mech by inviting him along. Firstly the seeker had shot him some snide comments. Always mouthy before actually taking in Bluestreaker's kindness. At least someone was actually trying to put his mind at ease. Gesturing arms up in a 'Oh alright' manner that had earned a pat on the back.

"Lets get going and we'll be there while they're selling off bets, huh? Who knows maybe one of us'll get lucky and win." All the while stareing at something over Skywarp's shoulder.

He turned when shouts from the Cybertronian natives grew, becoming panicked. Mech and femme of all sizes and colors where now running, some diving for the shelter of doorways while others pushed by one another. Wing struts sagging Skywarp just sighed.

"Gee-whizz, now what?" Helm rolling on his shoulders as to prepare himself for what may come next.

At first Skywarp wasn't certain as to what was happening- and by the look painted on Bluestreaker's face, neither did the bot. Both stood there. Though Skywarp sensed that the bot wanted to retreat, only staying because he'd showed no sign to move. Focusing on the source behind this panicked crowd. Skywarp's optics narrowed due to what movement he glimpsed. So intent to figure it out when Bluestreaker was pushed aside by the fleeing Nails.

Now Bluestreaker was panicking. Managing to stay on his pedes, he wiggled his way to the side of the alley, "Skywarp, hurry over here!" Unable to see where the seeker was but from where Bluestreaker stood he could glimpse the streetscape beyond the runaways. Prowl had to be informed asap!

Skywarp had glimpsed Headstrong and backed away, keeping to the crowd so that the Predacon didn't spot his unmistakable image. "Bluestreaker, stay close. We've got to-" Whirling round Skywarp found the bot gone.

Oh, well good riddance as it came to no surprise to the seeker. It was always everyone for themselves, unless you where of the same faction member as any Autobot.

Rushing footfalls brung Chromia bursting out from the foundation overhead. Training her gun on the Rhinoceros barreling towards Skywarp. Why wasn't he moving? She swept optics back to the mayhem; Nails being flung whenever they didn't move fast enough. "Skywarp, move it now if you want to live!"

Crimson optics flitted up towards Chromia before zipping up to the platform, arms raised to open fire upon Headstrong. The bulky beast charged, ramming into the side of the platform's foundations thus causing them to creek. The impact rattled the platform and unbalanced Chromia. Dropping the gun as she stumbled against the rails, where she may have gone head over if not for Skywarp grabbing her.

Headstrong rattled his vocals, "Get down here you piece of scrap!" once again smashing against the not so sturdy foundations.

"This is not how I imagined how I'd go out! What's his problem, what's Prowl gone an done now?!" Skywarp scowled, while opening fire upon Headstrong. A white shape whizzing overhead now and Skywarp reconized Glit.

Chromia however didn't know who Glit was and aimed. Regard that the white Jaguar was on their side, swiping a steely claw at Headstrong's optics. Yet unable to cause much damage other that breaking one of the Predacons visuals. Precious fluid pooled between the cracks, a viscous pink liquid - Energon.

The first shot missed Glit but drew a displeased snarl from the mechanical feline. As well as alerting Skywarp, the seeker spun and swung for the armed gun. Sending it spinning through the air and lost. "Don't you dare hurt her you ignorant femme." He warned.

Clearly not taking any nonsense that would endanger one of his spatkmate's old war companions from days of the Darkstalkers. Glit had been one of four lead by Silverwolf, though now there where three. Scatterfrost, a purple seeker had fallen at the hands of the cybervore after what currently did not matter right now. Glit could feel Skywarp watching. Ready to jump into action if she needed assistance.

Chromia just brung a servo to his wing, getting Skywarp's attention. "It's you they're after. Move out now before reinforcements arrive!"

"I have as much right here as you! Don't threaten me, femme. I can handle mindless Predacons." He scoffed when Chromia did.

Glit pounced from Headstrong's back as optics snapped skyward. Tensing at the sight of the incoming monstrosity that was Birdbrain. This sight gave both seeker and guard the same dreaded suspicion. Both in unison said one word... a name.

"Shockwave's behind this."

Chromia had to duck. Skywarp then swooped in, shielding her... within seconds kind kicking warp-drives into gear... flitting himself and Chromia away from visual, as well as the scenario.

"Wait, what about Glit?" The bot-femme inquired when pedes where on solid ground. Stumbling a little in a struggle to stand still.

Such a sight amused the purple-black seeker, "I see someone's never warped before, huh'huh?" Nudging her with chuckle. "Glit's been through worse. They'll manage just fine to put the two off our tails for a while. Guess I should call you my Knight in shining armour."

"For Primus sake I should have just left you there." Strutting past the mech she'd been sent to retrieve and he quirked an optic ridge.

Raising arms to cross over his chassis. "Why didn't you?" optics narrowed at her.

Chromia found every Deception to be nothing but trouble, more so when they where a seeker. In fact all of them got on the sharp shooters nerves, and by pits she didn't care if it was obvious or not. Right now questions and answers where not a activity Chromia wanted to fill vital time with. Gesturing for him to walk in front and learning he'd just stand there. Knowing fully well that he was starting to grate at her patience, as he had when Chromia attempted to ruin things for Windblade.

"If this... How do I know this isn't some cold sparked game, pulled by Prowl? Don't think I don't know what he dose. Heard he tried to play the guilt game with Rodimus." Skywarp smirked as Chromis visibly slouched, turned and just started walking.

Instantly he warped into her path. "Your not a prisoner nor am I arresting you."

"Hmm, well since yah know something I'm missing. Guess I'm stuck with you, femme. So spill it on the way, why are those beasts suddenly making a come back after all this time?"

Bringing het arm up and activating the holographic data to display for Skywarp, "Monstructor... Or well the few who combined into that abomination where revived. Well, not so much as revived."

"Wait, how could they be here if they weren't exactly restored, as you claim?" What he thought was the ideal question only gained nothing but a horde of many questions. None though matched the answer he'd witness right now.

He had continued to watch. "We copied this from the news feed sent to us."

Crimson optics flared to life when recognizing the lithe Turbo-Wolf reeping down upon unarmed Nail's. The familiar femme was dragging a security officer from his post. ripping off the arm which flared fractures of sparks in an unpredictability array. Energon seeped from the unclean ripped cables, pooling beneath the terrified officer.

"That's enough!" Throwing a fist into the holographic video only for Chromia to give him a swift kick. Skywarp was caught off guard and fell back. "This... Something's not right so why ain't you helping her!?"

Skywarp took a dangerous approach towards Chromia. Denta clenched, and servos balled into fists, his spark stung as though clogged. It was gut wrenching when Chromia allowed the feed to continue playing. What did she want from him? "JUST TELL ME, NOW!"

"What do you think?" It was simple and she expected Skywarp to grasp the situation with out needing to explain, or so much as offer a clue.

Not this again, did she know how much she could be compared to with Prowl? "Your leaving this upto me? Because if that's the case, I can get her out the picture."

By now they'd reached the citadel in which Prowl was stationed. The doors slid open for them, entering just as Arcee stepped out. Witnessing the rest of the discussion with a unhappy frown towards Chromia. "You need to prepare yourself."

"Wait, what do you think your playing at? I'm not going to do anything to hurt her! Silverwolf is not the enemy here, and the sooner you get that into your lose CPU the better." Sensing Arcee coming over, following them back inside. He lifted his arm, resting that elbow on the pinkettes shoulder.

"Chromia let's not do this the cold way. I'll handle Skywarp from here, go crawl back to shadow after Windblade. Or whatever it is you do." Scowling. Skywarp watched with quiet smugness when Chromia backed off.

This was good

It gave Skywarp breathing room to figure out just what to do, a starting point which wrecked his cpu. So much for having a quiet and normal life- A war over but tentions continued to get in the way. Perhaps nothing goo would come from this whole mess? He wasn't sure why but with how Chromia acted... should he just give up? Lifting his servo to rest over his chassis, the seeker hunched and gritted his jaw. Not at first reacting when Arcee gave him some reassurance. Not that he could hear anything but a droning jumble of noise.

SLAP

Sudden impact of the pinkette's servo snapped him back to reality, "Pull yourself together, Skywarp. Your coming with me and we'll see how resilient the wastes are." Stalking away before he could so much as add anything.

"Glit's alive." Was all he could manage to say. Not what he intended, but something he thought was relevant.

Would it be possible to locate and drag the white panthera along? Thinking twice, Arcee knew it may only end badly if anything went wrong. "We can't risk her in case Konig destroys her."

"Would she though?" Disbelief echoed in what Skywarp retorted.

Arcee paused, silence was all she give at first. Before turning to Skywarp, "Would you risk it, even now? This is our friend but with the Heart of Darkness-" Raising a servo as the seeker was about to speak. "she was triggered into a war machine. Relentless. Not to mention she couldn't tell ally from enemy."

"I KNOW THAT ALRIGHT!" Frustration was building up once again.

Gold optics flashed towards him as she vented a sigh. "Do you? The only reason I'm bringing you along is that bond."

"It's pretty obvious that she'd not hurt me. Tell me something new, Arcee." He huffed, proving Arcee that he was either stubborn or... he knew more than he lead on. In which case the purple-black mech was questioning why she was even telling him what he already knew.

"It's possible that the bond between you... it may not be enough. So in the way you are very much going to be at risk." Stopping now where the shuttle docks where, noticing that Skywarp had been quiet for to long.

Finding he was actually already climbing into the shuttle, the pinkette followed and jabbed a servo over the hatch seal upon entering. The tolerable seeker checking the fuel dials... or was meant to, but was reading them wrong. This was fine. She wasn't done with the discussion yet, and Skywarp knew it and so scoffed.

"Rubbish!" His servo aimlessly waveing at the pinkette.

That dim gaze flared to life and made Arcee appear malicious. "Skywarp, this is the very femme humanity saw as both Skoll and Hati, the mocker... the treacherous hater."

"You still don't get it do you?" Now feeling like he at least had information that Arcee didn't. Nothing was said and he knew this was his cue to continue. "Maybe you should delve into that and figure who was on the receiving end?"

Her optics narrowed towards Skywarp who just sat there with his repugnant smirk in play, but as much as she suspected. It was best to wait. Getting the engines started, warming the hydraulics before they could take off. Who knew how long these exploring crafts had been out of commission, but at least these old battle ships ran on dark matter. Looking at all the dials and metres Skywarp reached over to activate the radar, which worked like a hologram.

Almost instantly Arcee smacked his servo, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Oh, come on Ceecee. I may be prone to pranking, or jokes even- but I'm not a complete moron." But at least she believed him and suggested he keep an optic on the quardinates.

The whole situation had escalated out of the blue. Only moments ago, the purple-black mech had been moping as usual. Trying to figure out what he should do. One Earth minute he'd decided to do something he missed, only for mayhem to unfold in which could have ended badly. How- Suddenly pushing the incident with Headstrong aside he turned to Arcee. The pinkette was keeping an optic on the dials while piloting the shuttle. Studying her faceplate, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Why did we have to wait this long? What if-" With a sigh the seeker cut himself off and shook his helm.

Rolling optics was rare but she did. "Because now we can pinpoint the location this comes from." Arcee smirked and held up a matching Data pad- in fact it was Prowl's Data pad.

"You planted a chip didn't you!?" Relived surprise echoed.

Arcee thought it would be best to explain at a more convenient time. "Even better, it's the tracer that detects the slightest of reality disruptions from the Heart of Darkness."


End file.
